Chris Andrews
Christian "Chris" Andrews is the main antagonist of the 2018 LifeTime film The Wrong Friend. He was portrayed by Jared Scott. Biography Chris Andrews is a wealthy, charming and sociopathic teenager. The film opens with him raping a girl named Lisa so bad that she has to be hospitalized and has bruises and cuts on her. This leads to Chris having to switch schools, he attends Kennedy High School. He begins stalking Riley, and her best friend Kimberly before introducing himself to them and inviting them to a pool party he was throwing. When Riley gets into a fight with her boyfriend, Matt. Chris drugs a drink he offers Riley causing her to get really drunk. Kimberly leaves the party and Chris offers to drive her home. When Kimberly leaves, Chris takes Riley up to his bedroom, Riley shortly afterward passes out. Chris sexually assaults her while she's intoxicated. Kissing, ripping off her clothes, sucking on her breast, etc. When Riley came, she was in her bed hardly remembering anything about what happened after Kimberly left. Chris takes photos of the encounter and circulates them to the whole school, making it look like Riley willingly had sex with him. When Riley goes to Chris's door to ask him to delete the photos on his phone or she will report them to the police. He laughs, pretending that he has no idea what she's talking about, taunting her about "wanting" him before attempting to assault her again. Riley shows up at Chris door again this time with Matt, they warn him to delete the photos, Chris still keeps his smug demeanor, acting like he doesn't know what they are talking about. After they leave, Chris beats himself up and frames Matt for it claiming to the authorities that Riley and Matt broke into his home and Matt beat him up while Riley watched. Chris later breaks into Riley's house using the key that Riley had left at the party and FaceTime's it. However, he leaves before Riley calls the police. In a plan to find out Chris backstory. Kimberly pretends to have a falling out with Riley and gets close to Chris. While the two are in Chris room. Riley and Matt key Chris car, giving Kim enough time to snap photoshots of Chris old yearbook. It turns out Chris went Saint Joseph's private school before switching to Kennedy High. Matt happens to have a childhood friend who goes to Saint Joseph. Matt calls him up and he informs them that Chris had raped the girl from the start of the film, Lisa. He then gives Riley the address to Lisa's house. Riley goes to the door where she encounters Lisa's mother. Riley asks for Lisa but she states that Lisa is dead. After Chris switched schools following the rape Lisa was endlessly tormented by Chris friends who labeled her a slut this led to Lisa overdosing on pills to end her suffering. When Kim asks Chris who Lisa is, Chris states that he doesn't remember a Lisa. He then tries to take her phone, Kim believing Chris hiding something gets out of his car and walks home. Later that night Chris attacks Kim, he beats her to the point she's hospitalized sustaining a broken arm and several broken ribs from the attack. Upon going through the photos Riley has she finds her mother's name listed as the nurse who attended Lisa while she was in the hospital, she had took down the injuries Lisa had received from the rape and reported it to the authorities which is why Chris had targeted Riley when he first switched schools out of revenge for what her mother did. Chris then breaks into Riley's home again. Holding her mother at knife point, stating that he plans to rape Riley over and over again before killing her and force her mother to watch before killing the mother as well. When Riley challenges him to try and do it then, Chris goes after her before Riley shoots him dead. Category:Teenagers Category:Psychopath Category:Rapists Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Sadomasochists Category:Charismatic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Wealthy Category:Deceased Category:Perverts Category:Misogynists Category:Stalkers Category:Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Brutes Category:Opportunists Category:Egotist Category:Burglars Category:Malefactors Category:Wrathful Category:Snuff Filmer